Oh Snap (ocs would be cool)
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: Blizzardpaw's life is over when StreamClan is forced to move their clan members to another clan!
1. Chapter 1

Pale dew glistened on a stone, which shimmered on the banks of the river.

Lowering herself into a crouch, Blizzardpaw prepared to pounce on it, when she suddenly felt herself tumbling into the dust, knocked off her feet, by her littermate, Flurrypaw.

"We are the best StreamClan warriors to ever live!" the dumb white tom exclaimed.

"Yes, but now we must leave," the leader, Wetstar, sighed sadly, "The stream is drying up."

His deputy, Rottentooth, nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we must go join StinkyClan."

Not StinkyClan!

Of course, StinkyClan wasn't actually called StinkyClan, they were called ThistleClan, but the cats living in ThistleClan, smelled worse than a dead skunk that had been rotting under the sun for several moons.

"Why StinkyClan? Why can't we go join GrassClan?" Flurrypaw wailed.

Blizzardpaw nodded.

"Yeah! Or BerryClan?"

The leader lashed her tail.

"Because, I said no, those other two clans are full of non-accepting cats, StinkyClan is the only clan who will accept us."

"Probably because most of their members died from smelling so terribly," Flurrypaw grumbled.

"Just go get your stuff together, and help round up the kits and elders, we must leave right away!"

With a sigh, Blizzardpaw took one last glance around the camp, knowing that this would be the last time he ever saw it.

* * *

_**Character Thing**_

_**Name:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Physical Description:**_

_**Three Negative Personality Traits:**_

_**Three Positive Personality Traits:**_

_**Rank (sans leader/deputy):**_

_**Do you mind if they die?:**_

_**Do you want them to have a mate?:**_

_**Kits?:**_

_**Anything else to add?:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to everyone for submitting their ocs**_

* * *

The rotting stench of vile dead skunk hit Flurrypaw, as he padded closer towards ThistleClan, wrinkling his nose, he let out a small hiss, and took a step back, bumping into Blizzardpaw.

"Watch it!" she spat, narrowing her eyes.

"All of you be quiet, and just keep walki-" Wetstar suddenly cut off, "Tornstar, what in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

The GrassClan leader lifted her muzzle from the Thunderpath, and mrrowed.

"Oh, you know, just getting a taste of MY ENEMY!"

Wetstar rolled her eyes.

"Right, could you please get out of our way? We need to get to ThistleClan."

The brown she-cat made no moves to move.

"Well?"

Wetstar lashed his tail.

"I don't see why you can't just go around me," Tornear spat.

"Ugh, whatever," Wetstar waved his tail, "Come along everyone."

And with that, Flurrypaw and his clanmates continued on, knocking the GrassClan leader aside.

"You'll pay for that!" she yowled.

They all just ignored her though, knowing that they were about to be two clans strong.

Flurrypaw's belly being to twist painfully, and his lungs ached, as they neared the StinkyClan border, how in Silverpelt did they stand this?

"Greetings!" a smelly black and white tom exclaimed, bounding over to them.

"I am Skunkstar, welcome to ThistleClan!"

"That name seems about right," Fogsteam muttered from behind Flurrypaw, her littermate, Misthaze, mrrowed.

"Hey, Blizzardpaw, what do you think about all of this?" Flurrypaw asked his own littermate.

When he didn't get a reply, he turned around, and saw her slumped on the ground!

"Blizzardpaw?" he gasped, racing over to her, and nudging her with his paw.

Still, she didn't move.

"Blizzardpaw?" he repeated, nudging her again. Once more, his sister didn't move, her head just lolled to the side.

"Oh my StarClan," Flurrypaw turned to his clanmates...and the to StinkyClan cats, "She's dead!"

Reedwing, and his apprentice, Shypaw, came racing over.

"Let me see for myself if she's dead or not," the medicine cat growled, knocking Flurrypaw aside with his hip.

"Oh yeah, she's dead," he remarked a few moments later.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Flurrypaw asked, feeling disappointment well up in his chest, now, he'd have to face these smelly cats all alone.

"You can bury her here, I guess," Skunkstar sighed, then he brightened, "Come on in and meet everyone!"

Flurrypaw took one last glance at the un-moving form of his sister, before following the other cats into the clan.

To his surprise, as soon as he made it through the barrier of silver brambles, he was hit with the smell of flowers, he took a deep breath, allowing the scent to flow through him, it was the best thing he had ever smelled.

"But I thought this clan smelled!" Wetstar exclaimed, obviously thinking the same thing Flurrypaw was.

"Oh yes, we line our borders with dead skunks, and rub our pelts with them, to trick our enemies," Skunkstar narrowed his eyes, "You better not go blabbing to the other clans about our secret!"

"Of course not, Skunkstar, why would we betray the clan who is helping us?" Wetstar asked.

"Very well then," the black and white tom nodded his head, "Let's go meet the others, shall we?"

They padded deeper into the camp, and a black tom with blue eyes, let out a growl, and lifted his head.

"Who are these rogues?" he demanded.

"They're not rogues, they used to be StreamClan, but the stream dried up, so now they're ThistleClan cats!" Skunkstar exclaimed.

"Is that right?" a silver tom came padding out of one of the dens, with his chest puffed out, "Well, I bet they're not going to fit in here, it takes a lot to be a ThistleClan cat!" he licked his paw and drew it over his ear, "I'm the best cat in this clan, just ask anyone!"

"Make these cats leave!" this came from a golden she-cat, who was sitting outside another den, which was slightly smaller than the den that the silver tom emerged from.

"Maybe we should give them a chance," a dark brown tabby tom, who was sitting beside her, meowed.

Skunkstar nodded over at them.

"Those are the apprentices, Honeypaw and Birchpaw, you StreamClan apprentices can go over there and start making friends."

Flurrypaw let out a sigh, and started making his way over to them, though, he doubted that he'd get along with Honeypaw, she seemed like such a fox heart.

"This is lame," Shadpaw grumbled, the other StreamClan apprentices echoed their agreements.

"Just because you're living with us, don't expect us to accept you!" Honeypaw growled when they reached the apprentice's den.

"Whatever, it's not like we're going to be here long," Shadpaw spat.

"When do we get to eat?" Fatpaw, Shadpaw's brother, groaned.

Before anyone could answer him, Skunkstar's voice rang throughout the clearing.

"If you're old enough to be alive, then gather around the large tree for a clan meeting!"

Flurrypaw padded along with his clanmates, feeling a sense of excitement creep up into his pelt. He'd seen Skunkstar make announcements at gatherings, but he'd never seen a clan announcement from another clan before!

He sat down beside Fatpaw, and gazed up at the large tree, where the black and white leader was sitting.

"As you all know, StreamClan has joined us," he began.

Hisses and growls spread throughout the camp, and Skunkstar lashed his tail, silencing them.

"We will welcome them with open arms, now that we have this many cats," he narrowed his green eyes, "We can finally get rid of that annoying Tornstar, and take over GrassClan!"

"Yeah!" Wetstar exclaimed, from her spot at the base of the tree, "And we can take over BerryClan too!"

"Wait a minute," a she-cat hissed, "Where's Branchwhisker?"

"Oh him?" Skunkstar looked around, "I demoted him, he is no longer deputy, instead, Wetstar is now deputy!"

"What!?" the black tom from earlier hissed, bristling, "You can't make a StreamClan cat the deputy of ThistleClan!"

"Like I said before, Nightfall, Skunkstar sighed, "They are now ThistleClan warriors, and I will hear no more about it, now," he turned back to the rest of the cats.

"Let's discuss on how to take over GrassClan and BerryClan!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for submitting their OCs, I will be making the allegiances maybe in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Shocked gasps filled the clearing, mostly from the StreamClan warriors, but Pineriver had a glint of excitement in her amber eyes.

Skunkstar waved his bushy tail, and their meows all died down.

"But before we do that," he meowed, "We must assign the new apprentices to their mentors."

"They already have mentors!" Flurrypaw's mentor, Troutleg, spat.

"Yeah, SteamClan mentors, I've decided so the two clans no longer seem divided, we're going to switch up mentors a bit."

Skunkstar pointed at Honeypaw with his tail.

"Honeypaw, your mentor is now Troutleg."

"What?!" the silver tom from earlier jumped up with his fur bristled, "How dare you give my apprentice to this StreamClan cat! No cat can be as good a mentor as me!"

"Simmer down Silverore, or you won't get an apprentice at all," Skunkstar growled, before turning to Flurrypaw.

"You're with Nightfall," he flicked his tail over to the black tom.

"Aren't you going to let any of us keep our apprentices?" he growled.

Instead of answering him, Skunkstar turned to Birchpaw.

"Birchpaw, you're with him," he indicated Misthaze.

"No, that's a horrible idea!" Wetstar gasped, "Misthaze's last nine apprentices have died before receiving their warrior names!"

A spotted tom came padding out from behind a tree.

"And you gave him more apprentices after the first couple died because...?"

"Oh wow!" Skunkstar's eyes gleamed, "How nice of you to join us, Branchwhisker."

Wetstar growled, and bristled at the ex-deputy.

"That's a moon's worth of clearing ticks off the elders for questioning my methods!"

"You can't do that!" a fuzzy black tom spat.

"Actually, Flyflight, she can, she's the new deputy," Skunkstar purred, "Anyway, moving on, Silverore, your new apprentice is him," the ThistleClan leader pointed at Shadpaw.

Oh great, Flurrypaw thought, Shadpaw was already an arrogant furball, now with Silverore as his mentor, he'd be even worse!

"Is that everyone?" Skunkstar asked, scanning the area.

"You forgot about me!" Fatpaw exclaimed.

"Oh right..umm..." Skunkstar looked around, his eyes finally resting on Flyflight, "He can be your mentor."

"But I'm a medicine cat," the black tom meowed, "He's not a medicine cat apprentice!"

"Yeah," Fatpat nodded, "I'm going to be a warrior!"

"About that," Skunkstar jumped off the tree to go stand in front of the Thistleclan medicine cat.

"Since we have Reedwing now, and he's older than you, you're no longer a medicine cat."

"What?" Flyflight spat, bristling, "I can't be a warrior! I don't have any training!"

"That's alright, your father can teach you, he should have plenty of time now that he's no longer the deputy."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Branchwhisker growled, "Why are you putting these StreamClan cats above us?"

"Wetstar is the oldest cat in the forest, we must respect him, and if we want to take over GrassClan and BerryClan, we have to have him and his wisdom on our side."

Then, without another word, he turned, and jumped back into the tree.

"As I was saying, I think GrassClan will be the easiest to take over, because their leader is a mouse-brain, so we should start with them."

Confusion filled Flurrypaw, as Skunkstar droned on and on about taking over the other clans.

Had he always been this way?

For as long as he could remember, ThistleClan had always been the nicest clan, always staying out of altercations, and instantly backing down, whenever they did somehow find themselves into a scuffle.

Were they planning on this the whole time? Was StreamClan on their list of clans to take over, or did he just wait until they had more clan members?

"Come on," Flurrypaw shook his head out of his daze, and turned to face the cat who had nudged him, a ginger tabby tom.

"I'm Redpaw by the way," the tom meowed, "Come on, let's go to the apprentice's den."

Flurrypaw padded after the tom, and in there, he saw Honeypaw, Birchpaw, and two other cats who looked identical to Redpaw, except one was a cream tabby, and the other one was green.

Flurrypaw stared at the green cat with awe, he'd never seen a cat with that pelt color before!

"That's Yellowpaw and Greenpaw, Greenpaw used to have a different color pelt, but he fell in some moss, and was never able to wash it out of his fur," Redpaw explained, he must have noticed the way Flurrypaw was staring at Greenpaw.

"We have two sisters named Brownpaw and Whitepaw, and two other brothers named Blackpaw and Bluepaw, but they're out on patrol with their mentors," Redpaw continued.

"Yeah, they'll probably get to keep their mentors too, since they weren't here for Skunkstar's announcement," Honeypaw grumbled, glaring at Shadpaw.

She's probably upset that he got her mentor, he thought, hoping that his denmate wouldn't retaliate.

"I smell food!" Fatpaw suddenly exclaimed.

Flurrypaw lifted his head, and parted his jaws, almost retching at the scent of mouse.

He didn't see how his clanmate could even think this smelled good.

"Quickpaw!" Greenpaw exclaimed, racing out to greet a mottled grey she-cat, who had very large paws.

They're probably bigger than my head! Flurrypaw thought.

Beside Quickpaw, a dark grey tabby tom was scowling.

"That's Wasppaw," Redpaw explained, coming to sit beside Flurrypaw, "Don't let his look of anger fool you, he's always a grump," the ginger tom shook his head, "Though, it's gotten worse because of Quickpaw and Greenpaw."

"What did they do?" Flurrypaw asked, suppressing a growl, what if there were bullies in the clan?

He didn't want to live in a clan full of bullies!

"Oh, it's nothing they did, it's just that, Greenpaw and Wasppaw are both padding after Quickpaw, and you know how that can be."

"Oh believe me, I do," Flurrypaw rolled his eyes, remembering how Fogsteam went into a rage, because she got rejected by Reedwing, and destroyed all of his herb stocks in a fit of anger.

And in the middle of leaf bare!

"Everyone get to sleep," Skunkstar yowled, "Tomorrow, we're going to start battle training, and making preparations to attack GrassClan!"

Holding back a sigh, Flurrypaw padded over to one of the nests in the nursery, trying his hardest to get to sleep, though, it was hard with all the images of needless war flitting through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you Guest for your oc!**_

_**I'm only adding the ThistleClan/SteamClan allegiances for this chapter, if I missed anyone, please let me know.**_

* * *

"Everyone who is old enough to be alive, gather around for a clan meeting!"

With a yawn, Flurrypaw padded out after his denmates, to go stand in front of Skunkstar.

Already, there were several cats there, Misthaze was clawing the ground, looking eager for the battle that was going to happen soon, and Fogsteam was gazing wistfully at Reedwing.

"I know we're all excited about the battle today-"

"Yeah! We're going to tear the pelts off that GrassClan scum!" Misthaze yowled, other cats echoed his words.

"But first, it is time that we made some apprentices warriors!"

Flurrypaw's heart started beating in his chest, would he be made a warrior? His apprentice ceremony was only a moon ago, so he doubted it, but who knew? Anything seemed like it could happen at this point.

"Thriftpaw!"

A grey she-cat, with darker tufts of fur around her feet, took a step forward with excitement shining in her yellow eyes.

"You will NOT be being made a warrior today."

The she-cat's mouth dropped open, and then it closed, before she turned to go pad off with her tail and head drooped.

Skunkstar let out a mrrow.

"Now, time to be serious, when I call your name, please come forward to get your warrior names!"

This time, all the apprentices looked less enthused than they had before.

"Redpaw!"

The ginger tabby tom looked around a few times, before padding up to the leader.

"Redpaw, you're kind of lame, you never fight, and you always try to be-friend everyone, because there is nothing special about you, with the power invested in me from StarClan, I now pronounce you, Redstripe!"

"Redstripe! Redstripe!" everyone cheered.

"Yellowpaw!"

The yellow tabby tom padded up slowly, looking around nervously.

"Yellowpaw, you're the slowest cat in ThistleClan, your slowness reminds me of how long it takes to fill up the fresh-kill pile in leaf-bare, with the power invested in me from StarClan, I now pronounce you, Yellowsnow!"

"Yellowsnow!" Yellowsnow!"

"Whitepaw!"

A white she-cat bounded up to the leader.

"Whitepaw, honestly, I find you more boring than Redstripe, and most of the time, I honestly forget you exist, but since I have to give you a warrior name, I guess-" he glanced over at Wetstar.

"What about Whiteriver?" the StreamClan leader/ ThistleClan deputy suggested.

Skunkstar shook his head.

"No way, that sounds too awesome, I know!" he turned back to Whitepaw, giving her the same speech that he gave Redstripe and Yellowsnow, and announced her name as Whitecloud.

"Whitecloud!" "Whitecloud!"

"Brownpaw!"

A brown tabby she-cat padded up, growling under her breath.

"Brownpaw, my favorite, because of how good you are in battle, your name will now be Brownclaw!"

"Brownclaw!" Brownclaw!"

"Greenpaw!"

The green tom padded up, with Willowpaw glaring at him.

"Greenpaw, you are the dumbest cat to ever live, so I think it's fitting, that your warrior name is Greenwhisker!"

"Greenwhisker! Greenwhisker!"

"Bluepaw!"

A blue-grey tom padded up.

""Bluepaw, you are the heftiest of your littermates, and because of this, I am giving you the warrior name, Bluebelly!"

"Bluebelly! Bluebelly!"

"Blackpaw!" Skunkstar yowled, beckoning the last of the litter up with his tail.

A sleek black tom padded up.

"Blackpaw, you're the best stalker and the stealthiest cat in ThistleClan, so I think it's only fitting that your warrior name be Blackshade!"

"Blackshade! Blackshade!"

"Can we go attack GrassClan now?" Misthaze growled once the chanting had ended.

"Yes, but I won't send everyone there right away, I'm just going to send a patrol to weaken them, and when you get back, the rest of us will attack them."

"Misthaze, Troutleg, Branchwhisker, Flyflight, Steamfog, and Whitecloud, you will be going on this patrol."

"What about me?" Honeypaw, Troutleg's apprentice demanded, however, her brother, Birchpaw, looked relieved to not be chosen.

"Don't be a mouse-brain! This is now place for apprentices, you can only fight in battles once you get your warrior name."

"That's such a lame rule!" Honeypaw yowled.

"Yeah!" Shadpaw hissed, "We never had that dumb rule in StreamClan!"

"Well, StreamClan is gone, get over it."

With that, Skunkstar went into his den, and Flurrypaw decided to head back to the apprentice's den.

"I can't believe that we don't get to go into battle, and that we weren't made warriors! I've been an apprentice for 36 moons now!" Shadpaw growled, stomping around the den.

"It's because we keep failing our assessments," Fatpaw sighed sadly.

"You know what?" Shadpaw puffed his chest out, "I'm going to go attack GrassClan with the others! I'm going to go prove that I'm warrior material!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"And none of you mouse-hearts better stop me!"

As he took off, and started running out of camp, Flurrypaw figured that the moral thing to do, would be to stop him, but he never liked Chadpaw, and he didn't care what happened to him, so he just curled up in his nest, and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come for him soon, despite all the excitement that had happened that day.

* * *

**ThistleClan/StreamClan**

_**Leader**_: Skunkstar - black and white tom with a bushy tail

_**Deputy:** _Wetstar - grey tabby

_**Medicine Cat:**_ Reedwing - pale brown tabby tom

_(Apprentice: Softpaw)_

**Warriors:**

Fogsteam - pale silver grey, spotted tabby she-cat with white

Misthaze - pale silver-grey tom with white

Troutleg - ginger tabby tom

Nightfall - black tom with blue eyes

Silverore - silver tom with amber eyes

Branchwhisker - spotted tabby tom

Flyflight - fuzzy black tom (ex-medicine cat)

Redstripe - ginger tabby tom

Yellowsnow - cream tabby tom

Whitecloud - white she-cat

Brownclaw - brown tabby she-cat

Greenwhisker - green tom

Bluebelly - heavy-set, blue-grey tom

Blackshade - sleek black tom

**Apprentices:**

Shypaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Flurrypaw - white tom

Honeypaw - golden she-cat with amber eyes

Birchpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw - mottled grey she-cat with large paws

Thriftpaw - grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Wasppaw - dark grey tabby tom

Willowpaw - blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Pineriver - mottled grey and russet she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Redkit and Featherkit)

**Kits:**

Redkit - red tabby she-cat with white, and amber eyes

Featherkit - fluffy light grey she-cat with black and russet spots


	5. Chapter 5

Yowls of triumph filled the camp, bringing Flurrypaw out of his sleep.

"We taught those GrassClan cats a lesson, and we only lost four cats this time!" Misthaze exclaimed.

Reedwing stumbled out of the medicine cat den.

"Was Fogsteam one of them?" he asked in a hope filled voice.

"No," the silver-grey she-cat meowed, padding over, "But I did tear a claw, I'd be ever so grateful if you took care of it for me!"

"Ugh, fine," Reedwing sighed, bringing her into the medicine cat den.

Flurrypaw doubted there was anything wrong with her, the love sick she-cat was always faking injuries in order to spend more time with Reedwing.

"So, what happened to the others?" Skunkstar asked.

"Troutleg and Whitecloud died, and Branchwhisker and Flyflight decided to join BerryClan."

Skunkstar's mouth gaped open.

"Those traitors! After everything I did for them!" his fur bristled, and he narrowed his eyes, "If you see either of them kill them on sight! Make them regret ever betraying ThistleClan!"

"Everyone, come on, we're going to attack GrassClan, and then we'll attack BerryClan for stealing our warriors!"

"Can we go?" Honeypaw asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

The black and white leader shook his head.

"I told you this once before, and I'm not telling you again, apprentices are not allowed to fight in battles," he narrowed his eyes, "Speaking of which, where's Shadpaw?"

"He left! He went to go attack GrassClan with the earlier patrol!" Fatpaw blurted out.

"Well, he can just stay there," Skunkstar hissed with a lash of his tail, "No one breaks the Warrior Code and gets away with it!"

Every cat muttered their agreements.

"I think we should claw his pelt off for breaking the rules!" Misthaze growled, flexing his claws.

Skunkstar shook his head.

"He's only an apprentice, it wouldn't be very warrior-like to hurt an apprentice, we'll just make him stay in GrassClan, and after he becomes a warrior, we'll attack them."

He then turned to Fatpaw.

"Since, unlike your brother, you were good and followed the rules, I'm going to give you your warrior name! With the power of StarClan invested in me, I now pronounce you...Fatcloud!"

"Fatcloud! Fatcloud!"

"That means you get to go to the battle," Honeypaw growled with jealousy lacing her meow.

"I don't see why you're in such a hurry to die, these battles are pointless," Birchpaw meowed.

Skunkstar rounded on him, his eyes flashing with rage.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

The dark brown tabby shrank back.

"Um, nothing."

The leader stood up tall, and ruffled his chest fur.

"That's what I thought," he jerked his head to the warriors, "Come on everyone, let's go take over some clans!"

In the midst of all the chaos and cheering, no one noticed that Wetstar had started choking on a piece of fresh-kill, and by the time they noticed the StreamClan leader/ThistleClan deputy, it was too late.

"Well," Skunkstar sighed, "Looks like I have to choose a new deputy."

"Bring Branchwhisker back!" Blackshade yowled.

"No," Skunkstar growled, "Branchwhisker is a traitor, he's a BerryClan cat now."

Rottentooth stepped forward.

"With all due respect," he meowed, showing off a mouth full of broke black teeth, "I think I should be the new deputy, I was Wetstar's deputy after all."

"Yes, but out with the old and in with the new I say, Misthaze, you will be the new deputy of ThistleClan!"

"What?" Blackshade screeched, "You're making a StreamClan cat deputy again? Over ThistleClan cats?"

"Yeah!" Bluebelly piped up, "And you made a StreamClan cat a medicine cat over our medicine cat!"

"What?" Skunkstar lashed his tail, "Were you hoping you could be deputy, Blackshade? Newsflash, the Warrior Code states that you have to have apprenticed at least one cat, Misthaze is on his tenth apprentice, so I think he has a lot more experience than anyone here."

"But all of his apprentices died," Rottentooth muttered; Birchpaw shuffled his paws nervously.

"There will be no more discussion, my choice is final! Now, let's go to war!"

With a loud battle cry that shook the trees, all of the warriors raced out of camp.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they made me laugh XD**_

* * *

Flurrypaw was sharing a vole with Birchpaw, when the warriors came crashing back into camp.

Well, what was left of them, the only cats who were left, were Skunkstar, Misthaze, Fogsteam, Silverore, and Nightfall.

"What happened to everyone?" Grouchytoe, a brown tabby elder, growled.

"Well, about that..." Misthaze shuffled his paws, and Skunkstar pushed past him with a growl, and jumped up onto the large tree branch.

"Those traitors Blackshade and Bluebelly decided to go and join BerryClan, and the rest died bravely in battle!"

"More cats died?" Quickpaw asked with her eyes wide, they then darkened with sadness, "Grasswhisker died?"

"It's a curse!" Grouchytoe yowled, "We should have never let those StreamClan cats join us, nothing but trouble has followed since!"

"Everyone silent!" Skunkstar yowled, "It's not StreamClan's fault, it's Branchwhisker's and Flyflight's! They've been conspiring with the Dark Forest ever since I took their positions away!"

"How do you know?" Reedwing gasped, padding out of the medicine cat den, Flurrypaw rolled his eyes, at how quickly Fogsteam raced over to him.

Skunkstar narrowed his eyes.

"How did you NOT know? You're the medicine cat aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," Fogsteam spat, answering for Reedwing, who glared at her.

"Well, Fogsteam, it's your lucky day, Reedwing is no longer the medicine cat, Shypaw will be Shystream, and she will be the medicine cat of ThistleClan."

"WHAT?" Reedwing screeched; Fogsteam beamed, and pressed against the ex-medicine cat.

"Oh Reedwing, I can't want until we have twenty-eight kits together!"

"No!" the tabby tom hissed at Fogsteam, before marching up to Skunkstar, with his hackles up.

"Why are you taking my position away from me? What did I do wrong?"

"I'm sorry Ravenwing, but I need a medicine cat who can bring me omens on the fly, a medicine cat, who can warn me if my warriors are going to be killed."

"If you didn't insist on going right into battle, without any plan, and if you didn't try to take over all the clans, then your warriors wouldn't be dead," Reedwing meowed flatly.

"Yeah, and as my medicine cat, you should have told me that before, now, before I forget, I have more cats to make warriors!"

Honeypaw started kneading the ground with excitement shining in her amber eyes.

"Quickpaw!"

The mottled grey she-cat padded up with her tail drooped, Flurrypaw figured she was still upset over the death of her friend.

"With the power of StarClan invested in me, I now pronounce you Quickbrook!"

"Quickbrook! Quickbrook!" everyone cheered.

"Waspppaw!"

The dark grey tabby tom padded slowly up to Skunkstar, looking around nervously.

"With the power of StarClan invested in me, I now pronounce you Waspheart!"

"Waspheart! Waspheart!"

"Willowpaw!"

The blue-grey tabby tom padded up with his chest stuck out in confidence.

"With the power of StarClan invested in me, I now pronouce you Willowsnap!"

"Willowsnap! Willowsnap!"

As Willowsnap walked back into the crowd, he made a bee-line to Quickbrook.

"Hey, Quickbrook, now that Greenwhisker is dead, and I'm the only other cat here who likes you, do you want to be mates?"

The she-cat sighed.

"I guess, I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Wait!" Honeypaw screeched when Skunkstar jumped off the tree branch.

He stopped, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" she gestured to herself.

"Oh right! Your littermate! Birchpaw, come on up here."

The dark brown tabby tom looked unsure of himself.

"It's alright come on up," Skunkstar waved him up with his tail, as Misthaze's blue eyes widened.

"Oh my StarClan! My first apprentice to make it to their warrior ceremony!"

"Don't jinx it," Reedwing growled.

"With the power of StarClan invested in me, I now pronounce you, Birchpelt!"

"Birchpelt! Birchpelt!"

Honeypaw started making her way up to Skunkstar, but he jumped off the tree branch, and meowed.

"That's all the cats I'm making warriors today."

"But that's not fair!" Honeypaw wailed, "Birchpelt and I are littermates, and I was born first!"

"Oh wait," Skunkstar jumped back onto the branch, "I almost forgot, since a lot of cats died, I must reassin mentors."

"Honeypaw, your mentor is now Misthaze!"

"Why can't I have my old mentor back?" Honeypaw grumbled, looking over at Silverore.

"Because, Misthaze is my favorite cat in this clan, in fact, Misthaze gets all the apprentices!"

"That's illegal!" Grouchytoe called out.

"I'm the leader, and what the leader says goes," Skunkstar huffed.

"Well," Reedwing sighed, looking to the sky, "You're all going to die."


	7. Chapter 7

Skunkstar had just finished making Pineriver's kits, Fatherpaw and Redpaw apprentices, and everyone was still chanting their new names, when the ghost of Wetstar suddenly appeared in the camp.

"Listen up everyone!" the old StreamClan leader yowled, "The stream is back, you can all go home!"

"Woo!" the StreamClan cats cheered. Skunkstar bristled, how dare they treat him like this! After all, he had taken them into his home, and treated them like he would his own clanmates, he'd even gotten rid of his medicine cat and deputy in favor of their cats.

"I guess this means I'm the leader of StreamClan now!" Misthaze exclaimed, Skunkstar shot a glare at the pale tom, and at all the other StreamClan cats, who started chanting,

"Miststar! Miststar!"

"Oh," the pale tom purred, puffing his chest out, "I'm not leader yet, Shystream will have to take me to the place to get my nine lives."

"Excuse me?" Skunkstar screeched, not able to stay silent any longer, "Shystream is my medicine cat, if you take her, who will I have?"

"Shystream is a StreamClan cat, you could always take Flyflight, oh wait, I forgot, he's a GrassClan cat now," Willowsnap snorted.

"I'd never let that traitor back into my clan," Skunkstar hissed, "Or Branchwhisker."

Out of all the cats who had betrayed him, Branchwhisker's betrayal stung the worst, the spotted tom was his father after all.

"I'll be your medicine cat again if you want," Reedwing meowed. Skunkstar's anger dissipated, and he looked at the pale tabby tom in shock.

"Really? What about Fogsteam?"

He rolled his eyes.

"She's the reason I don't want to go back to StreamClan."

At that moment, Fogsteam raced over with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Reedwing!" she shrieked, "You can't stay here in ThistleClan! We can't be mates if we're in other clans!"

Reedwing rolled his eyes.

"We can't be mates anyway, I'm a medicine cat."

"Not anymore you're not!" Fogsteam stomped her paw, "Skunkstar demoted you, remember?"

"Yes, but without Shystream, he'll have no choice but to remote me!"

"The word is actually promote, and I don't think I want a medicine cat who doesn't know that, so sorry Reedwing, you will not be my medicine cat anymore, instead," he gazed across the remaining cats in the clearing, "Silverore!"

"I'm going to be the best medicine cat the clans have ever seen!" the silver tom bragged.

"He'll lead this clan into destruction even worse than Misthaze!" Reedwing's eyes glowed, and he muttered, "Don't trust the pale cat."

He shook his head, as though coming out of a daze.

"I didn't understand it then, but I do now, I thought the pale cat was Misthaze, but it's obviously Silverore!"

"Oh," Fogsteam mrrowed, "You're so cute when you're trying to act like a medicine cat, anyway, I picked out names for our future kits, there's Applewish, Freckleshine, and Ravendusk, what do you think?"

"I think those are lovely names," Skunkstar pushed Reedwing aside, noticing for the first time, how beautiful Fogsteam's eyes were.

"You know, I'm single and ready to mingle."

"Yeah, no thanks, I love Reedwing, and besides, you're the leader of another clan."

"Yeah, I'm the leader, which means what I say goes, and I say, that I can be in a relationship with a cat from another clan."

He then leaned in close and whispered in her ear,

"It'll make Reedwing jealous, and he'll be begging for you to be his mate."

"Oh you're right!" Fogsteam gasped, "Misthaze! Come here, I have a question for you!"

The pale grey tom bounded over to them.

"Yeah? If you want to be my deputy, the answer is yes."

"Actually, I was wondering if it was okay if I became mates with Skunkstar, even though we're from different clans."

"Yeah, I don't care, I mean, I'm mates with Silverore, so I'd be a hypocrite if I said no."

"OH my StarClan!" Fogsteam gasped, racing over to Reedwing.

Hope swelled in Skunkstar's chest, she was going to tell him to hit the Thunderpath, he just knew it.

However, all that came crashing down, when she meowed.

"Reedwing, Misthaze is mates with a medicine cat from another clan, which means that we can be mates too!"

Skunkstar threw back his head and yowled, why couldn't things ever go right for him?


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews :)**_

_**Guest, Featherpaw is a girl, I mis-typed XD**_

* * *

Branchwhisker's pelt began to prickle, as the eyes of the BerryClan cats focused on him.

Didn't they realize that he was loyal to their clan, and that he wanted nothing to do with Skunkstar?

"Look, I know you don't trust me, or the cats who joined from ThistleClan," he gestured to Flyflight, Bluebelly, and Blackshade with his tail, "But we're here now, and we're going to be the most loyal BerryClan warriors we can be."

Blackshade nodded.

"We want nothing to do with Skunkstar," he spat, "All of my littermates except Bluebelly are dead because of him!"

Bluebelly's amber eyes darkened with grief, "He's our father, and he didn't even bat an eye when Redstripe, Yellowsnow, Brownclaw, Greenwhisker, and Whitecloud died."

Branchwhisker's pelt bristled fully this time, how had Skunkstar, his own son, turned out this way?

First, ripping his deputy position away from him, and then ripping Flyflight's medicine cat position away.

He glanced at his other son, who was gazing off into the distance.

"Do you see anything?" he whispered.

The fuzzy black tom shook his head.

"Just Spottedspots and Cricketpaw returning from patrol, it appears as though they caught a bird."

"What kind of bird?" Branchwhisker asked, he liked blackbirds, but he didn't care much for thrushes.

"One with feathers," was Flyflight's reply.

'Obviously,' Branchwhisker wanted to meow, but he bit his tongue.

"Oh really? I thought birds had scales now!" Blackshade spat. The ex-ThistleClan deputy glared at him, how could they convince Juniperstar, that they could be good clanmates for BerryClan if they acted like rogues?

"You know," a BerryClan warrior, a black she-cat named Nightcloud, sat beside Branchwhisker, "I was in a different clan once, many moons ago," she got a far away look in her amber eyes, "It was called WindClan, the cats in that clan were so fast, that nothing could catch us, not even greencough, which is why no WindClan cat ever died from it."

Blackshade rolled his eyes.

"No offense, but no one cares."

Nightcloud bared her teeth.

"Show some respect!"

"Yes," Branchwhisker twitched the tip of his tail irritably, "Show respect."

Why was Blackshade being so difficult? Did he not want to stay in BerryClan? Would he rather live in ThistleClan with a deranged leader?

"There was once a cat like you, he was deputy of WindClan, but then he had his position taken away from him," Nightcloud's eyes flashed angrily, "He would have been a much better leader than weak pathetic Onestar!"

"I'm sure Onestar couldn't have been any worse than Skunkstar," Bluebelly meowed.

"Hmm, let's see... first, he took a mate outside the clan, a kittypet mate at that, and the son that resulted from that forbidden romance, came, and almost destroyed the clans! Not only that, but he refused to give herbs to another clan, which is totally against the warrior code!"

Juniperstar padded over.

"We agreed to eave the past behind us, remember, Nightcloud? We don't mention the clans from our past."

Branchwhisker blinked at the BerryClan leader,

"You were in another clan once before too?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I was in this clan called ShadowClan, the clan that Onestar almost killed out, anyway, I was deputy there, but everyone was all angry at me, just because I tainted the food of another clan, so, I saved the lives of a few cats to make amends for what I had done, and then faked my death, so I could start over fresh."

"Wow, maybe I should make my own clan!" Blackshade announced, getting to his paws, "Who's with me?"

Branchwhisker shook his head, he didn't want to leave this forest, and he knew he probably would, if he decided to go off with Blackshade to form their own clan.

Not only that, but he wanted to take ThistleClan from Skunkstar, and if he was going to do that, then he needed all the cats he could get on his side.

First, he'd convince the cats of BerryClan to help him, and then, together, they'd convince GrassClan.

"No way, BerryClan is our home!" Skyleap exclaimed, her apprentice, Willowpaw, nodded.

"I'll go with you, but we have to watch out for any ThistleClan cats, even though Skunkstar is our father, he probably won't show us any mercy," Bluebelly meowed.

Once the two toms left, Branchwhisker turned to Nightcloud.

"So, this Onestar guy, how'd you deal with him?"

* * *

Flurrypaw breathed in the familiar scent of the lake, and happiness fluttered in his chest, he was finally home!

"Too bad all the cats who left with us, did not come back with us," Reedwing meowed, looking down at his paws.

Fogsteam pressed against the pale brown tabby, causing him to bristle.

"It's okay Reedwing, we can repopulate StreamClan with our kits!"

"Stop trying to make Fogwing happen!" Reedwing spat.

"Actually, I was thinking Reedsteam," the pale grey she-cat purred.

Reedwing looked up at the sky and yowled.

"Please StarClan, strike me down now!"

Flurrypaw hook his head, and turned away from the two cats, glad that he wasn't old enough to have a mate yet.

"Listen up!" Miststar yowled from his perch on the large log, "As you can see, we don't have many warriors left, Troutleg and those other cats, have all died!"

"Yeah! Is there even enough cats here to be considered a clan anymore?"

Miststar shook his head.

"Nope, but I've got great news!"

Flurrypaw leaned forward with his ears pricked.

"I found these cats, they're from this place called The Place of No Stars, sounds pretty cool right? Anyway, they are fearsome fighters, and they already know about clan life, so we don't have to explain anything to them!"

Out of the shadows, a group of cats padded forward.

Among them, was a large, fluffy ginger and white she-cat, a grey and white spiky furred tom, a dark grey tom with black tabby stripes, a small white tom, with a long scar that reached from his belly to his ear-tip, a small, mottled brown tabby she-cat, a small black tom, and a mottled brown and ginger tom.

"I would like everyone to meet Mapleshade, Thistleclaw,Darkstripe, Snowtuft, Sparrowfeather, Houndleap, and Redwillow!" Miststar exclaimed, pointing to each cat as he said their names.

"How'd you find such cats?" Reedwing asked.

"He didn't find us, we found him," Mapleshade meowed.

Miststar shook his head.

"It was great! I couldn't believe that any cat would want to join StreamClan after what had happened."

"Well, I'm glad they did," Fogsteam meowed, "And I'll gladly accept them, as long as they stay away from my mate," she stepped protectively in front of Reedwing.

Reedwing flattened his ears.  
"I'm not your mate!"

"That's enough of this lover's quarrel, let's help the new warriors get settled into their nests," Miststar meowed.

Flurrypaw's heart swelled at the sight of all the new warriors, StreamClan was back, and they were stronger than ever! Everything was going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

"Skunkstar! Come quick! Quickbrook is having her kits!"

The black and white leader narrowed his eyes at the silver tom.

"You're the medicine cat, Silverore, you deal with it."

"But I've never had any training!" he wailed.

Skunkstar licked his paw, and brushed it over the top of his head.

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to do about it."

"Maybe you should go ask Reedwing for help or Shystream, we helped StreamClan when they were in need, maybe they'll return the favor," Thriftpaw suggested.

"No!" Skunkstar spat, lashing his tail. He'd never forget how StreamClan had betrayed him, how they threw all of his kindness back in his face, and returned to their clan, taking his competent medicine cat, Shystream with them, now he was stuck with the squirrel-brain Silverore.

"But what if it-"

"Two toms and a she-kit!" Willowsnap meowed, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Let me see them," Skunkstar jumped on his paws, and leapt over the other cats, and made his way to the nursery.

There he saw Quickbrook, with three kits nestled against her belly.

The largest, a blue-grey tabby tom with white paws, opened his mouth, and let out a screech.

"This is Patrolkit," Quickbrook meowed, named after my favorite thing to do.

She then rested her tail on the next biggest kit, a mottled blue-grey she-kit.

"This is Peckerkit, named after woodpeckers, my favorite bird."

Then, she rested her tail on the last kit, the smallest of the litter, a mottled grey tabby tom, with white paws, and a white tail-tip.

"This is Pikekit, after the fish, to remember our StreamClan friends."

"StreamClan traitors you mean," Skunkstar growled under his breath, glaring at Quickbrook's smallest kit.

"It's been moons since StreamClan left, you gotta get over it," a small voice in Skunkstar told him. He just ignored it, he'd be angry for as long as he wanted to be, and no one could tell him otherwise!

* * *

Fluffypaw delivered a blow onto Featherpaw's shoulder, causing the other apprentice to fall over.

"Good job," his mentor, Darkstripe purred.

"You could have avoided that if you were quicker!" Featherpaw's own mentor, Mapleshade spat.

"But it's not fair, he's older than Featherpaw, and has had more training," Redpaw, Featherpaw's sister, protested.

"Age is not an excuse, I was two moons younger than Bluestar, and I was ten times the warrior she ever was!" Thistleclaw, Redpaw's mentor, growled.

At that moment, Miststar bounded over with his eyes narrowed.

"You lot better not be causing problems for our new guests," he meowed.

"They've been here for a couple of moons now, I'd hardly call them new anymore," Reedwing meowed, casting suspicious glances at the new warriors.

Flurrypaw couldn't understand what the ex-medicine cat's problem was, ever since the new cats had arrived, he'd been on edge around them, always bristling when they came near, or making comments about how they didn't belong there, and how they should go back to where they came from.

"No one asked your opinion Reedwing," Miststar growled, "You're lucky I'm even letting you stay here at all, you're not a medicine cat anymore, and you've hardly had any warrior training," the pale grey tom narrowed his eyes, "What use are you to StreamClan?"

"Miststar I swear to StarClan if you kick Reedwing out of the clan, I will go with him, and NEVER talk to you again!" Fogsteam screeched.

"Ugh, fine," Miststar growled, "Everyone get back to training!"

Flurrypaw jumped back around, narrowly missing a blow that Featherpaw was about to deliver to him.

_Things are going great, and I'm going to be the best apprentice in StreamClan! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Guest, it's always been ridiculous, where have you been? Lol**_

_**Also, I haven't given up on any of my fics.**_

* * *

"Today is a very special day! Quickbrook's kits are becoming apprentices!" Skunkstar yowled.

"I can't believe that her kits are becoming apprentices before I become a warrior," Honeypaw grumbled, beside her, Thriftpaw sighed sadly.

Skunkstar just ignored them though, he was the leader, and he didn't have to make them warriors if he didn't want to.

"Patrolkit, from this day on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Patrolpaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw," he meowed, indicating a golden brown tabby tom, whom he had catnapped from this clan called, ThunderClan, that was on the other side of the mountains.

After most of ThistleClan were killed, he decided that he needed new warriors, and fast!

"I promise this one won't die, or get injured, or become mates with an arrogant furball, like all my other apprentices," Thornclaw meowed, touching noses with Patrolkit.

"I'll see that you do that," Skunkstar meowed, waving the next kit up with his tail.

"Peckerkit, from this day on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Peckerpaw, your mentor will be Conefoot."

Like Thornclaw, Conefoot was from a clan on the other side of the mountains, but he was from ShadowClan, not ThunderClan.

In fact, Skunkstar had catnapped a cat from every clan, because he didn't think it was fair, to only steal a cat from one clan.

After Peckerpaw and Conefoot touched noses, Skunkstar motioned the last kit up.

"Pikepaw, from this day on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Pikepaw, your mentor will be Beetlewhisker."

After Pikepaw and Beetlewhisker touched noises, the rest of the clan started cheering, except for Plumwillow.

"SkyClan is always getting left out," she grumbled.

"Well, this isn't SkyClan anymore, it's ThistleClan, and don't worry, you will have your chance at being a mentor soon," Skunkstar meowed, thinking that maybe he should demote some warriors back to apprentices, Nightfall hadn't really been pulling his weight lately, plus, he looked just like his son Blackshade, who had betrayed him!

Also, Birchpelt was too nice, and he could never take over the other clans.

Perhaps I should make Honeypaw a warrior he thought.

Yes, that's what I'll do!

He leapt back onto the tree, and yowled,

"Honeypaw, please come forward!"

"About time," the golden she-cat meowed.

"You're now a warrior, your name is Honeyfur-"

"Wait a minute!" Thornclaw hissed, cutting him off.

Skunkstar glared at the golden brown tabby, but he didn't interrupt, he was curious about whathe was going to say.

"In ThunderClan, we already have a cat named Honeyfur!" he continued.

"Big deal!" Plumwillow spat, "In SkyClan, there's a cat named Mintfur, and there's also one in RiverClan named Mintfur."

"He's my dad!" Beetlewhisker exclaimed.

Smokehaze, the cat he catnapped from WindClan, nodded.

"Yes, and there have been two Gorsetails in WindClan."

"There's been like fifty Gorseclaws!" Conefoot exclaimed.

"And just as many Robinwings," Beetlewhisker added.

"I guess that's true," Thornclaw sighed, "But I don't know how I'm going to keep from getting confused."

Skunkstar rolled his eyes, were all ThunderClan cats this mouse-brained?

Did he make the right choice in catnapping all of these cats?

* * *

"I think my apprentice should be a warrior name," Darkstripe meowed.

Flurrypaw's heart thudded excitedly, was he going to be made a warrior today?

However, that all came crashing down, when Miststar shook his head.

"He can't be a warrior until he's apprenticed at least one cat!"

"Um, no honey, that's a deputy you're thinking of," Mudclaw, a cat who claimed he was from StarClan, meowed.

Flurrypaw didn't believe him though, he figured the mottled dark brown tom had bees in his brain.

He had even claimed that the other cats that they let join the clans were evil! And that they'd cause nothing but trouble.

"What do you know about deputies?" Miststar demanded, "You're just a little warrior!"

"I was a deputy!" Mudclaw thundered, "And I would have been a leader if it wasn't for Onestar and those meddling ThunderClan brats!"

"Everyone just simmer down, we cannot stand united, if we are divided," Reedwing meowed.

"Oh Reedwing! That's so eloquent, I think we should be united as mates!" Fogsteam exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, I don't care if the evil cats take over your clan, screw you guys, I'm goin back to StarClan," Mudclaw meowed, before disappearing into thin air.

Flurrypaw turned his attention back to Miststar, who sighed, and beckoned him up with his paw.

"Flurrypaw, you are now old enough to be a warrior, and you survived everything that went on, like your sister could not."

He felt a slight pang in his chest at the mention of his sister, with everything that had gone on, he had completely forgotten about her!

"Because of your strength, your name will be Flurryoak!"

"Flurryoak, Flurryoak!"

Everyone cheered, as Flurryoak's heart swelled with pride, he was finally a warrior!


End file.
